Meant To Be Together
by Namassuki
Summary: The story takes place after Riku and Sora returned to their island. Riku just realize he has a feeling towards his best friend, only to have a problem with confessing it. The problem is his jealousy feeling towards Sora's friends.
1. One

_**Namassuki**_

_**After All, We Are Meant To Be Together**_

_**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy is not mine.**_

_Chapter 1: One._

"_Riku…Riku…It's Riku…"_ - Sora, Kingdom Heart II

* * *

Sunshine rose from the east of Destiny Island slowly towards the center of the sky. Light began to spread across the horizon, giving its energy to feed the plants and trees and to inform the peoples that it was time to begin another daily life.

Among these peoples was a young man named Sora. Despite the light had already reached his room and was heating his face, he's lying on the bed with his eyes opened. He was staring at the ceiling as if it was the most interesting thing in the world and an indication he had awakened from his nightmare.

Some may say it was very foolish of him to have a nightmare after he had saved the world from evil dark forces and had met his best friends back, but Sora knew better. He still had a nightmare, not a nightmare about losing his best friend Kairi, but nightmare of being rejected.

'_Rejected…'_ Sora thought. _'Rejected of what? I can't even remember the nightmare but it sure is nightmare when I kept waking up and screaming loudly…'_ Sora sweatdropped then sighed.

It has been a year since he had defeated the beautiful yet evil flying creature and it has been a year since he had defeated Xemnas, Ansem's Nobody and Boss of the Organization XIII. An organization where the Nobodies tried to find heart for themselves and he had met some of them: Demyx, Saix, Xehanort and even Axel.

He had defeated almost all of them during his journey around the world and within those journeys, he rejoined with his best friends back and together, they were back to Destiny Island where he lived peacefully without anything interrupting or ruining his life. Except the nightmare.

"Sora, wake up! Riku's here!" his younger brother exclaimed. Sora sighed. "Sora!"

"All right! All right! I hear you!" Sora claimed as he sat up on his bed and let out a loud sigh. "Damn…why does he have to be my brother?" Sora muttered as he listened to the sound of footsteps that were getting closer to his room and all of sudden, his door room opened and a blonde young man stepped inside.

"Wake up, sleepy head," said the young man.

"I am now, Roxas," Sora said.

Roxas, Sora's Nobody was now his younger brother also considered as Sora's twin younger brother by their neighbor and other friends. Though Roxas had returned back to his body like Namine with Kairi, but amazing thing happened after they returned back to the island when Roxas was able to free his soul from Sora's body and had his own solid body figure.

He had asked King Mickey about this news and the King himself couldn't explain how did that happened and could only made an assumption that Roxas had a strong will to become a human like Sora. The brunet had asked Roxas what made him had such a strong will and the blonde answered he wanted to find someone.

"Take a bath, Sora and have breakfast before you leave," Roxas said then turned to leave the room. "Honestly…sometimes I wonder why someone as you can become the world's hero…" muttered Roxas silently.

"Hey! I heard that!" Sora grunted. Roxas snorted. "Stupid Roxas," muttered Sora then yawned sleepily. He looked around his room to find it was messy as if hurricane had hit his room last night, and he groaned in frustration. "Great…Roxas will nag me again if I don't clean this room…" Sora sighed.

"Sora!" Roxas shouted.

"All right! All right! Be down there!" shouted Sora back. Grunted, he began cleaning his room in just one minute though not as clean as Roxas would expect but at least was not as messy as last time. Then he went to bathroom and took a bath where it only took him another minute.

After putting on his school's uniform, he grabbed his bag then ran downstairs to the kitchen. His stomach grumbling in hunger as he looked at the breakfast prepared by his younger twin brother and as fast as he appeared, he gobbled down the breakfast, without noticing someone else was with him.

"Sora…can't you at least say morning to Riku before you eat your breakfast?" Roxas asked, frowning. Sora blinked at Roxas before he looked at the handsome person sitting across of him.

"Morning," Sora said. Riku just nodded in return. Sora sweatdropped. After he and Riku returned to their island, Riku had been antisocial ever since though still as cool as ever. To be exact, he was cooler than before because of his do-not-come-near-me-attitude towards everyone.

Though he was like that, he and Sora were still best friends. They still did whatever they usually did before they left the island: dueling, racing, building some kind of tent in the forest, hanging out in secret cavern or studying together when they have homework. However, despite that, Riku rarely laughed nor smiled.

"Finish the breakfast quickly, Sora. We have less than fifteen minutes before our first class begin," Roxas said as he checked his wristwatch. Instantly, Sora quickened his pace of eating and within second, the whole breakfast was in his stomach. He grabbed his bag, gave a peek of kiss on grunting Roxas.

"See you later!" exclaimed Sora before he left with Riku.

"Honestly! I really wonder how come someone as clumsy as he can become hero…" Roxas muttered then shook his head. He then decided to clean the dishes as quickly as possible before he took his school's bag, locked the house's door then left to head for the school.

He walked slowly despite he was already late for his first class but he never really cared about it though since he would be able to catch up the study due to his amazing clever brain. He did not know where he got because it would be silly if he got it from Sora since the brunet was not that clever.

So he walked as slow as a kid while staring down at the ground all the time, thinking about a certain person at the same time. This certain person had been bugging his head as long as he could remember and the bugging itself always made him get headache all the time.

"Axel…" Roxas sighed before he looked up at the sky. "Where are you?"

* * *

"Good morning class!" chirped Sora's teacher happily.

"Good morning, sir," replied all the students lazily.

"What's this? Do I hear laziness from your tone?" The teacher quirked his eyebrow. The students sighed. "Come on students! Today is your first day as senior in High School! It's time to rule the school!"

"I just wish Wakka is here…" muttered one of the students.

"Sorry Tidus, your lovable best friend is in college already," said the teacher.

"The more reason I don't want to go to this school," moaned Tidus.

'_Riku also starting his day in college…'_ Sora thought as he looked at the empty table next to him. _'I wish he's here with me though…'_

"Okay, let me start checking your attendance. Tidus is here, Kairi is here, Selphie…" And the teacher started to call everyone's name and they raised their hand when their name was called. "Sora?"

"Here!" Sora raised his hand.

"Yes, he's here. Roxas?" The teacher looked around and saw no blonde. "Sora, where's your brother?" he asked.

"Uh…" Sora didn't know what to answer. _'Stupid Roxas! He told me to go to school early when he himself is late!'_ Sora sweatdropped when his teacher tapped his foot on the floor and had this you-are-in-trouble-pose. _'I'm dead…'_ he thought.

Or maybe not, he thought again when the door to his classroom opened and emerged inside his twin younger brother who was looking ever so miserable compared to this morning and killing Sora's will to kick his butt in the process.

"Ah Roxas. You're late," said the teacher.

"Sorry," Roxas said lazily as closed the door behind him then proceeded to his seat, and buried his face into his folded arms on the table. Sora shook his head.

'_He's always like this. Sometimes I wonder what's in his mind right now…'_ Sora thought.

"All right class. Since today is your first day as senior, let's go out to play some games!" exclaimed the teacher happily, followed by cheers from the students. Within ten minutes, all students from Sora's class were in the Sport Complex of High School where they had many fields for every sports found in the island.

And yes, that also mean including Roxas who unwilling begin dragged by Sora and Tidus.

"Let's play Blitzball!" suggested Tidus, grinning wide.

"Good idea! Find your partners then we can begin playing! And oh, we have some students from college who would like to join us too," said the teacher. His students blinked. That was then they saw a group of students entered the complex and Tidus and Sora recognized two of them where the girls started to squeal upon seeing one of them.

"Wakka!" Tidus squealed (yes, he's squealing) and lunged himself towards his best friend who amazingly didn't fall back. "You're here! You're here! Wait, what are you doing here anyway?"

"Uh…your teacher asked us Foot-Ball player from college to come here, ya," replied Wakka. Tidus frowned then he looked at his teacher only to find his teacher had gone.

"I swear I'm going to kick that teacher's butt," Tidus hissed.

"Cheer up, Tidus! At least Wakka is here on your first day as senior!" exclaimed a redhead girl.

"Hmm…you're right, Kairi," Tidus said as he rubbed his chin. "Maybe this isn't so bad at all…" he muttered softly and a wide grin formed over his face.

"Uh…I don't like that grin, ya," Wakka said, sweat dropping. Tidus giggled to himself. Then he noticed someone else's presence in their group to find it was none other than Riku.

"Oh, hey Riku. Been a while since summer," Tidus greeted. Riku nodded, like always. "Okay…shall we begin the game?"

"Senior of High School versus Junior of College," said the teacher who suddenly appeared.

"Goodness! Do you have to be gone and appear all of sudden without warning!" Tidus hissed.

"Yeah. Whatever. Anyway, let's begin the game now. Senior of High School versus Junior of College! Tidus, you will be the captain of Senior of High School and Riku, you become the captain for Junior of College," said the teacher.

"All right then! Let me choose for my group! I want…Roxas!" Tidus exclaimed as he pointed towards the lazy blonde.

"I refuse," Roxas said. Tidus sweatdropped.

"Fine then. I choose Sora," Tidus said.

"Really? Cool!" Sora cheered.

"No," Riku said. Tidus and Sora blinked. "I won't allow Sora to play."

"What? Why?" Sora asked.

"No," Riku used his eyes to make Sora gulped.

"But I want to play…" Sora pouted.

"No and that's final," Riku said before he walked away with Wakka who gave Sora an apologetic smile. Sora frowned as he watched his best friend approached his classmates before he turned to Tidus.

"I want to play," Sora said, his hands at his hip in girly way.

"Sora, you know Riku will kill me if I let you play," Tidus said.

"Then I force you to let me play," Sora said, frowning badly. Tidus sweatdropped.

"Sora, I'm sorry but I bet Riku has a reason why he doesn't-"

"I don't care! I want to play!" Sora shouted then stormed towards locker room. Tidus sweat dropped more when then he felt cold behind him and he didn't need to turn around to find who gave him such a cold shudder.

'_I'm definitely dead…'_


	2. Riku's Smirk

_**Namassuki**_

_**After All, We Are Meant To Be Together**_

_**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy is not mine.**_

_Chapter 2: Riku's Smirk._

"_Shouldn't you be worry about…"_ - Riku, Kingdom Heart I

* * *

"I cannot believe this! My team is losing! LOSING!" Tidus cried as he pulled his hair in frustration. He turned into a stone when the opposite team made another goal into their net. "ARGH!"

"All right Riku! Great work, ya!" Wakka exclaimed. Riku nodded, like always, then looked at his opposite team where he saw Tidus was stomping the ground in frustration and Sora was calming him down.

"C-Calm down, Tidus," Sora said.

"How am I going to calm down when my team IS GOING TO LOSE!" Tidus shouted at Sora when then he felt cold from behind and whimpered silently. "Damn it…now what do I do? I don't want to be humiliated on the first game as a captain…" Tidus sighed.

"I know how," Roxas said.

"Really? How?" Tidus asked, eyes shimmering in hope.

"Like this," Roxas said as he took the ball from Tidus's hand and kicked it hard towards the sky. Tidus squealed happily.

"Oh! You're saying you want to join my team now?" Tidus asked, grinning.

"No," Roxas said sarcastically. Tidus blinked. "Watch," Roxas said. Tidus blinked then he looked up at the sky and watched as the ball descending at a fast speed towards them and to Tidus's outmost horror, the ball hit on Sora's head, strongly, causing the brunet to collapse instantly.

There was a very long silent in the field until Tidus shrieked.

"Roxas! What the hell do you think you're doing, you idiot!"

"I hit Sora with the ball," Roxas said.

"I KNOW THAT! But do you know what will happened after THIS!"

"Yes," replied Roxas. Tidus wailed louder.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU DOING IT!"

"Watch," Roxas said. Tidus blinked when then he felt cold behind him, a very cold air that sent very cold shiver down his spine and caused his feet to stuck on the ground, frozen. He started to sweat despite the cold and his fingers fidgeting in nervous and fear and he almost shriek when he caught a glimpse of silver from the corner of his eyes.

He was expecting a strong impact against his face only then he didn't receive any and he only heard gasps. He blinked as he stared at a rare scene before him. The scene was where Riku clutched Roxas's front shirt and had his face close to his, his aqua eyes were glaring intently into Roxas's blue one.

"What do you think you're doing?" Riku hissed. Roxas silence. Riku gritted his teeth before he let Roxas go then went to unconscious Sora on the ground. Everyone watched as Riku lifted Sora into his arms and faced them. "Cancel the game," Riku said before he walked towards the school building.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Is that your plan, Roxas? Make Sora unconscious so that Riku worried over him where he will cancel the game and thus, not humiliating me in the process?" Tidus asked. Roxas smiled. "Roxas…you know Riku will kill me when he found out about this…" Tidus groaned.

"No. I doubt that," Roxas said.

"And why is that?"

"He'll be busy with Sora's condition."

* * *

As soon as pain struck the top of his head, Sora woke up in start only to wince and clutched his head. "You shouldn't move," said one familiar voice. Sora looked at the owner of the voice and for a split of second he thought he saw something over Riku's face.

"Riku…"

"How's your head?" Riku asked as he reached his head to touch Sora's head. He quickly pulled it away when the brunet hissed in pain.

"Hurt, I guess," Sora replied, rubbing the back of his head. "What happened?"

"Your stupid brother hit your head with the ball," replied Riku. Sora sweatdropped.

"I wonder why…"

"I bet to help Tidus to get out of his humiliation," Riku said. Sora sweatdropped again and silent followed behind that Sora never get tired of. It has always been like this since last year where Riku never speak anything except if it was necessary and sometimes Sora felt uncomfortable with it and sometimes not.

"Um…How's your first day in college?" Sora asked to kill the silent.

"Good," Riku replied, simple.

"…"

"…"

"…It's boring being senior…without you," Sora said as he looked down at the blanket on his lap, somehow feeling embarrass of his statement. But it was the truth. He missed Riku a lot even though it was just a day they weren't together.

"…Hmm…" replied Riku. Sora bit his bottom lips.

'_What am I hoping for anyway? It's not as if Riku will say anything,'_ Sora thought then sighed.

"…I have to go now," Riku said as he checked his wristwatch.

"Oh, okay," Sora said. Riku stood up from the chair, glanced at Sora for a while before he placed his hand on Sora's head and leaned down to kiss Sora's forehead. The brunet's face turned bloody red that earned a smirk from the silver-haired boy.

"I'll see you tonight," Riku said, ruffling Sora's hair before he left. Sora still had his face red as he thought about Riku's lips on his forehead, Riku's silky hairs he had once never touched on his skin, his smirk - Sora's head widened.

"D-Did Riku just smirk?" Sora asked himself. When he remembered it clearly, the silver-haired who rarely smiled since the defeat of Xemnas, had just smirk right now! Smirk! Smirk also known as smiling category too. _'Oh my god! Riku smirked to me just NOW!'_

"Someone looks happy." Sora turned to the doorframe of the room he currently had no idea where was to find his younger twin brother or his Nobody, to be exact. The blonde was smirking at him before he approached him and flopped down on the bed by his foot. "So, how's your head?" Roxas asked.

"Buzzing," replied Sora.

"I guess my plan is working," Roxas said. Sora blinked. "Not only does Tidus was able to be free from humiliation, but someone had just smirked like someone had been wishing to see."

"Roxas…" Sora's blushing red. "Thanks."

"Your welcome," Roxas said, patting Sora's lap. Silence followed behind. "Sora."

"Hmm?" Sora looked at Roxas. The blonde was biting his bottom lips. "Roxas? Is something wrong?"

"I…" Roxas looked away. "I can sense Axel…"

"Axel?" Sora blinked. "You mean Axel of Organization XIII?" Sora asked. Roxas nodded. "You know Axel?"

"Of course I know him. I'm one of the members, remember?" Roxas said. Sora nodded in understanding.

"So you feel Axel is around? But wasn't he supposed to be in his owner's body after he vanished?" Sora asked. Roxas smiled and that was then Sora understood and realized something. "Oh…he has a strong will like you too…"

"Maybe," replied Roxas.

"So you want to meet him?" Sora asked. He watched as Roxas bit his lip more firmly until it turned white. Sora patted his shoulder. "Roxas…?"

"I-I miss him…" Roxas said. "I really miss Axel, Sora that I want to see him again. But…"

"What is it?"

"But…I don't think I can face him…after I left him alone…" Roxas sobbed. "He might hate me…"

"Roxas…" Sora pitied.

"I-I don't want him to hate me…" And Roxas cried in Sora's arms, for the first time.


	3. The One Roxas Has Been Looking For

_**Namassuki**_

_**After All, We Are Meant To Be Together**_

_**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy is not mine.**_

_Chapter 3: The One Roxas Had Been Looking For._

"_Nobody will miss me…" _-Roxas, Kingdom Heart II

* * *

As Riku said this morning, he will see Sora tonight and indeed, at seven o'clock Riku arrived in front of Sora's house with a large bag over his shoulder. It was Roxas who opened the door and when he saw Riku, a smile formed over his face.

"Come in," Roxas said. Riku nodded at Roxas as greeting as he entered the house and without saying anything, he proceeded to upstairs. Knocking the door, he entered Sora's room and closed it afterwards before he turned to face his best friend.

"You're here." Sora smiled cutely while lying on stomach on his bed and has his palms under his chin. Riku did not say anything nor showed any expression but walked over to Sora's bed, placed his bag by the bed and flopped down next to Sora. "So…what are we going to do now?" Sora asked.

"Usual," replied Riku. Sora pouted.

"I'm fed up of playing video game, Riku. Can't we play anything else?" Sora asked, pleaded.

"Whatever you say," Riku said. Sora stared, waited for Riku to smile but to no avail, the silver-haired man still had emotionless expression over his face. "What do you want to play?" Riku finally asked.

"I don't know," Sora replied, shrugged.

"Moron," Riku said. Sora pouted cutely. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Sora exclaimed and the door of his room opened; Roxas entered with someone behind him. "Hmm?" Sora tilted his head as he glanced at the new person he had never seen before in his life.

It was a young man who had black spiky hairs and had green eyes that somehow reminded Sora of someone he got to know before. The hair looked a lot like Leon from Radiant Garden while the green eyes were looking ever so familiar. Like someone really close to him or Roxas.

"Sora, this is Lea," Roxas introduced. Sora blinked. He sensed nervousness from his Nobody. Just because they were not in the same body anymore, does not mean Sora could not feel what Roxas was feeling right now. Somehow, they were linked even after separated.

"Hello," Lea greeted as he stood a few centimeters away from Sora who finally realized the young man had approached him. "Nice to meet you. You must be Roxas's older twin brother," said Lea.

"Um…yes, I am," Sora said.

"Why, I never thought Roxas has such a cute brother! So, what's your name?" Lea asked, his green eyes were shimmering.

"Um…Sora," replied Sora. Lea squealed, to Sora's shock.

"Such a beautiful and meaningful name. Sora mean sky and sky mean free. That's mean you are free from anything and also has a hidden meaning that's telling me you are also free from having partner in life, right?" Lea leaned close to Sora until their face just inches away.

"U-Um…w-whatever you mean?" Sora was blushing red.

"I am asking if you have a girlfriend. Or boyfriend?" Lea asked. Sora's eyes widened. Before he could answer in stammer, he was pulled to sit up by collar from behind and he stared in shock as Riku glared deadly at Lea. Riku's hand was now holding Sora's firmly.

"Who the hell is he?" Riku asked Roxas.

"New neighbor," replied Roxas. "Just arrived this morning." Riku frowned.

"Oh, new neighbor," Sora smiled. "Welcome to neighborhood, Lea!"

"Aww! So cute!" Lea was about to hug Sora when he noticed Riku's glare on him. "So…anyone want to meet my younger brother?" Lea asked.

"No," Riku replied instantly.

"Aww Riku, we have new neighbor today. We should get to know them," Sora whined.

"No," Riku said, frowning.

"But it's much fun than playing boring video game," Sora pouted. He shuddered when Riku gave him a deadly and still glare on him before he bowed to avoid the eyes.

"Now, now Riku (?), don't be mad on Sora. He just want some fun," said Lea. Riku glared at him instead. "You don't want Sora to cry, do you?" Lea asked. Riku frowned more. Then he looked at Sora to find the brunet was biting his own lip. Somehow, seeing Sora's expression like that made his heart softened and could not help but to feel guilty.

"Fine," Riku said. Sora instantly looked at Riku and a wide grin formed over his face. Seeing the stupid smile made Riku smirked a little and his smirk enough to make Sora turned red.

"All right then! Let's go to my house!"

It took only a minute for them to arrive in front of Lea's house. It was just a medium-sized house that had no specialties but the beautiful small pond by the gate. Sora, Riku and Roxas watched as Lea pressed the bell of his house and a very long song echoed from inside the house.

"I hope he's home," said Lea. "We just moved but he already take a walk."

"Have you packed out your things?" Sora asked.

"Nope. Not yet. I cannot do it alone without my brother," said Lea.

"Where is he going?" Sora asked.

"I don't know. He just told me he wanted to talk a walk though I knew he was lying," said Lea.

"Why?" Sora asked again.

"Because he's been acting strange this lately. Well, more like since I told him we're going to move to Destiny Mainland," Lea replied, shrugging. Sora tilted his head as he examined Lea from top to toe.

'_Lea looks like…'_

"How old are you, Lea?" Roxas asked.

"Eighteen years old," replied Lea. "Why?"

"Nothing," Roxas said as he looked around. "What about your younger brother?" Roxas asked.

"…Eighteen too," replied Lea, quirking his eyebrow. "Why do you ask? You're interested on my brother?" Lea asked, grinning. Roxas snorted before he frowned. "Well, he's actually my twin brother."

"Really?" Sora's eyes widened. "Hey Lea…is there any possibility your twin brother is-" At this moment, the song from inside the house stopped its melody and they heard fast and loud footstep from within followed by the cracking of the doorknob.

Roxas did not know why but the moment the door started to rattle slightly, he felt his heart beats so fast as if he had run for hundreds of miles or defeated thousand of Heartless. Something like images started to float before his own very eyes, causing blurriness over his vision.

The door cracked and slowly opened. Sora and Roxas watched in nervous, anxious before shock after the door opened completely. The door opened and revealed one young man whom one of them knew very much and really missed and the other had his debt against with.

Standing by the door, stood a young man who had flaming red hair and beautiful emerald eyes. No wonder Lea's emerald eyes looked so damn familiar. They were not only familiar but they belong to one person's. They were from the same soul and spirit. From the same gene and same body.

The emerald-eyed-young man widened upon seeing two twins before him and shock could be seen over his face. Soon, the face replaced by a wide grin - a grin Roxas came to love before.

"Rox!" The redhead man hugged Roxas tightly. The blonde was beyond shock. He was speechless and he was motionless. He did not know how, what, or when to react but one thing he knew, as soon as he regained his conscious back, he could not help but to hug the redhead and said one thing.

"Axel…"


	4. You Have Not Changed

_**Namassuki**_

_**After All, We Are Meant To Be Together**_

_**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy is not mine.**_

_Chapter 4: Never Change._

"_Good job, Roxas!"_ - Axel, Kingdom Heart II

* * *

Sora watched the two silence young men before him. Currently, he was sitting on the sofa between Riku and Lea. He was too busy to watch the two that he did not notice Riku's glare against Lea who was smirking seductively and dreamily at him. He was too worried to notice it.

"So…" Axel began.

"Hmm?" Roxas looked at Axel. _'God…If I am dreaming right now, please don't wake me up…'_

"You have your own body too," Axel said. Roxas nodded. "Have a strong will to live, huh?"

"I have to," Roxas said. Axel blinked. "I want to find someone…"

'_Roxas's looking for someone? Who could it be? I never knew who. Could it be Axel?'_ Sora thought when then he felt cold behind. He looked at Riku to his left and stunned to find the silver-haired young man's aqua eyes were so narrow and dark. For a second, he thought Riku was glaring at him but then he realized something. _'Why is my hand hurt?'_ Sora thought.

He looked down to his right hand and saw unfamiliar tanned hand was holding his white creamy hand tightly. He followed the hand's trail up to the arm, shoulder and finally the face of the owner of the hand. He sweatdropped when he came face to face with a flirty face of Lea.

"U-Um…Lea…"

"Yes?" Lea had seductive smile over his face.

"You're hurting my hand-"

_BOK!_

Sora gasped as he stared at Lea who was sprawling on the floor, with red and bleeding nose. He glanced in shock at the person who had just punched Lea and couldn't help but to feel confuse and worry why Riku was doing it. "Riku?"

"Pervert," Riku hissed at Lea.

"Ouch…that's really hurt Riku," said Lea. Riku pulled Sora closer to him by his hip, causing the brunet to blush red. Lea weakly stood up and wiped the blood from his nose before he looked at Axel and Roxas who was staring at him in curiosity. "I think I should cook come dinner."

"Want me to help?" Axel asked.

"You can cook?" Roxas awed.

"What? Just because I'm a Nobody doesn't mean I cannot cook," said Axel.

"No, I know you can cook but whatever you cook always overcooked," Roxas said. Axel pouted cutely. "Sorry," Roxas bowed.

"Don't worry. You're right, Roxas. Axel doesn't know how to cook actually. Whatever he touches always burned to crisp," said Lea. Axel glared at him and still was until Lea disappeared in the kitchen. He then turned to look at the two youngsters where one of them was still shocked of what the other had just did towards his older twin brother.

"Hey Rox," Axel said. Roxas blinked and looked at Axel, blushing when he realized Axel was leaning too close to him. "That's Riku, right?" Axel asked.

"How do you know?" Roxas asked.

"Have seen him before," replied Axel. "So Sora has finally found him, huh?"

"Hmm. They defeated Xemnas together," Roxas said.

"Wow. Never know that," said Axel. "But hey, at least they found each other and defeat that conceited Xemnas," said Axel, shrugging. Roxas stared at Axel for a very long, long time. "What?" Axel noticed.

"You haven't change," Roxas said and to Axel's stun, the blonde was smiling. Then Axel smiled.

"You too."


	5. Heartless Is Around

_**Namassuki**_

_**After All, We Are Meant To Be Together**_

_**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy is not mine.**_

_Chapter 5: Heartless Is Around._

"_Have you seen my friend? His name is Riku."_ - Sora, Kingdom Heart II

"Are you sure they're back?" asked one man with scar over his handsome face.

"Yes! I have seen them back in the castle!" exclaimed one young girl with short black hair and black outfit.

"But how? I thought Sora and Riku already defeated them," young woman said but much older who had braided brown hair.

"Hmm…maybe it's a leftover," said middle-aged man.

"Leftover or not, it's not a good thing. We need to get rid of it," said the first man. "How many are there?"

"Well…a lots," replied the young girl.

"Like how much?" the middle-aged man asked.

"Uh…thousand each type of Heartless," replied the young girl.

"…"

"…"

"…We need back up," said the middle-aged man.

"Call Sora," said the man.

"How? We don't have Gummi Ship!" whined the girl.

"I'll make one," said the middle-aged man.

"How long will you take to make one?"

"Just two days."

* * *

"Aww Rox…can't you stay here for a night? It's been a long time since we met each other! I really want to know what were you doing since we separated!" whined Axel.

"Axel. Axel. Axel. I have to go home now or Sora's father will be mad at me for bringing him out on school's night," Roxas said.

"What? His father knew you're not his son?" Axel blinked. Roxas chuckled.

"No silly. I am considered as Sora's younger twin for everyone in this island but his father considered me as his first son who must take care of Sora all the time," Roxas said.

"Oh yeah. I know how you feel. Lea may be look like my older twin brother but his attitude is much childish than me. And he even much perverted than me," Axel whispered at the last words.

"Isn't it obvious?" Roxas rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean by that? Wait, he wasn't flirting you, was he?" Axel frowned. Roxas stared at the redhead before he smirked.

"What if he does?" Roxas said. Axel's eyes widened.

"He didn't…" Axel hissed, startling Roxas.

"No, he didn't," Roxas said, smiling when Axel stunned. "He never flirt me," Roxas said.

"Really?" Axel's eyes shimmered.

"Yes. Instead he kept flirting Sora," Roxas said. Axel laughed. "If Riku heard your laugh right now, he probably will bash your head."

"Hahahaha! I can't believe this! And I was afraid he might flirt you because he was my human who shared the same thought!" exclaimed Axel.

"…" Roxas quieted.

"…" Axel noticed it and realized of what he had just said.

"…same thought?" Roxas quirked his eyebrow. Axel sweatdropped. "What do you mean same thought?"

"Well…I am Lea's Nobody, right?" Axel asked. Roxas nodded. "Diz once told me that Nobody and the real human shared a lot of same thing including their thought and feelings."

"Really?" Roxas blinked. Axel nodded. "So Lea had a crush on Sora also means that you have…" Roxas then frowned, an expression Axel didn't like one bit. "You like Sora?" Roxas asked, frowning badly. Axel's eyes widened.

"What? No!"

"But you said you and Lea shared the same feeling-"

"True but towards different person!" exclaimed Axel. Roxas blinked. "I mean, Lea likes Sora doesn't mean I will like Sora too!" said Axel. Roxas gave him I-do-not-believe-you-look. "I may be like…someone who was the same like Sora…who like me…"

"…"

"…"

"…You mean like Sora's…" Roxas's face turned red.

"Yeah…Sora's Nobody," said Axel.

"…You like…me?" Roxas asked, face flushing redder than before.

"Yeah," Axel replied, grinning sheepishly.

"…Well, I like you too," Roxas said. He smiled when Axel's face brightened up.

"So…does that mean I can…?" Axel grinned wide. Roxas quirked his eyebrow before he chuckled softly and nodded. Axel giggled happily before he pulled Roxas by neck and pressed his lips against Roxas's.

"Don't go any closer to him," Riku said at Sora as they stood outside of Lea's house. They were waiting for Roxas inside who was still with Axel doing for what only God knew while Lea was standing in front of the door, smirking handsomely and coolly.

"Riku, he was just holding my hand," Sora said. Actually, he was still shocked when Riku punched Lea all of sudden three hours ago. It was weird and strange of Riku to lose his temper over something so simple.

"I don't care. I don't like him and that's final," Riku said. Sora was confused. More confuse than anything in the world.

"Okay…as long as it makes you happy," Sora said. Riku nodded.

"So? Finish your encouraging?" Lea asked as he approached them. Riku instantly stood before Sora, glaring deadly at Lea. "Oh Riku, please…I'm really sorry for what I did just now already," Lea said, crossing his arms. Riku didn't say anything instead he narrowed his eyes.

"Riku…" Sora clutched Riku's sleeve, somehow detecting how angry Riku was inside. He was becoming more confused why the hell was Riku hated Lea so much when they just met three hours ago.

"Come on Riku. Can't I just say goodbye to Sora before you guys left?" Lea asked. Riku stayed protective against Sora. "Riku…" Lea's eyes glittered in strange aura. Suddenly they heard a gasp. Riku whirled around to look at the owner of the gasp and saw many creatures he came to know once surrounded Sora.

"Heartless!"


	6. Riku's Secret

_**Namassuki**_

_**After All, We Are Meant To Be Together**_

_**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy is not mine.**_

_Chapter 6: Riku' Secret._

"_I am the real Key Holder!"_ - Riku, Kingdom Heart I

* * *

"Stupid Heartless. Stupid Heartless for ruining my moment…" Axel mumbled under his breath. He roared in anger before he slashed the last Heartless in front of them then stomped the ground in frustration. Roxas sweatdropped seeing his friend was behaving like a kid but at the same time could not help but to think of the same thing.

'_Stupid Heartless for ruining our great moment…'_ Roxas thought then sighed when he remembered his good moment with Axel an hour ago before some Heartless creatures decided to barge in. "I thought Sora already defeated the Heartless."

"He defeated Xemnas," said Axel.

"What do you mean?"

"Heartless will still be around as long as someone had darkness in their heart," said Axel.

"Meaning someone with great darkness," Roxas said. Axel nodded. "Who could it be?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know and I'm pissed off to think right now," Axel grunted. Roxas smiled weakly. "Let's check Lea and the others. They're probably fighting right now," Axel said as he went to the door entrance followed by the blonde. He opened the door and screamed when one sword almost hit his face.

"Riku! You almost hit Axel!" Sora shrieked.

"Hell yeah! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Axel shouted. Riku snorted as he swung his key sword before he walked to Sora's side. Roxas noticed Sora had his own keyblade by his hand, meaning he also had a battle just now. "So, Heartless?" Axel crossed his arms.

"Yes. They attacked us all of sudden," replied Sora.

"Those were Heartless?" Lea asked.

"Yes," replied Axel.

"Cute," said Lea, grinning. Everyone gave him a look except Riku.

"Right…" Axel turned to Sora. "Any idea why Heartless is in your safe island?" Axel asked.

"I don't know," replied Sora. "I thought we have defeated Xemnas…" Sora said.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Roxas said.

"Me too," Sora said as he wrapped his hand around Riku's. The silver-haired man looked at his best friend in curiosity and sensed something from the brunet. "What should we do?" Sora asked.

"Hmm…" Axel thought.

"How about we go meet King Mickey," Roxas suggested. "He may know something."

"Good idea!" Sora claimed before he frowned. "I'm worried about the others…"

"You mean Leon?" Axel asked. Sora nodded. "Then why don't you and Riku go check on Leon and the others while Roxas and I go to see King Mickey?"

"Is that okay?" Sora asked Roxas.

"I don't mind," replied Roxas.

"Well…I guess we should do that…"

* * *

Axel and Roxas already gone to King Mickey's castle using their black portal where Sora had never thought Roxas could do it while he and Riku are currently riding the Gummi Ship Namine had built using her painting. Before he and Riku departed, Kairi had given him a lucky charm.

"This lucky charm is cute," Sora said as he checked Kairi's lucky charm. Kairi had given the very same paopu-shaped charm to him last time during the adventure.

"Humph." Riku frowned and of course, Sora noticed it.

"Um…you want it, Riku?" Sora asked. Riku frowned more. "I'm sure Kairi has her reason why she didn't give you one…" Sora said.

"I don't want her lucky charm," Riku said. Sora blinked.

"Okay…" Sora played the charm in his hand. "Why don't you want her lucky charm?" Sora asked as he looked at his best friend who currently was driving the Gummi Ship.

"I don't like her," replied Riku.

"You don't?" Sora's eyes widened. Riku nodded. "I thought you like Kairi…" Sora said softly but the man could hear it.

"Why do you think that?" Riku asked back.

"Well, remember the racing we have to decide our rift's name?" Sora asked. Riku frowned, meaning he remembered. "You said if you win, you'll get to share the paopu fruit with her…"

"…"

"…"

"…I lose, remember," Riku said. Sora stiffened.

"But that doesn't mean you cannot like her-"

"I don't like her anymore, Sora," Riku said. His aqua eyes were on Sora's blue one. "I was a kid back then." He turned to look at the road.

"…Does that mean you have someone else you like right now?" Sora asked. Riku's grip against the wheel of the Gummy Ship tightened and Sora shuddered when he felt strange aura around him. "S-Sorry for asking-"

"Yes."

"…Huh?" Sora blinked.

"I like someone," Riku said. Tinge of pink colored his cheeks. Sora was speechless and stunned to say or do anything as he stared at Riku's red face. This was the first time he seen Riku's blushing and the sight itself already stuck into his stupid head and became memory.

"Really?" Sora asked. _'I never knew Riku like someone else other than Kairi. Wonder who? And Riku looks so cute when he's blushing!'_ The brunet could not help but to grin in excitement. "Who is it?"

"Not telling," Riku replied in a tone of motivation. Sora sweatdropped before he pouted cutely.

"Meany Riku. I'm your best friend. You should tell me," Sora said.

"No and that's final," Riku said. Sora frowned at the word 'final'. It usually meant Riku will not change his mind no matter what. Well, unless if he used his puppy eyes but he didn't because in the next moment, their Gummy Ship was shaking roughly.

"W-What's going on?" Sora blinked.

"Something's coming towards us," Riku said in low tone.

"What is it?" Sora asked as he looked at the radar found at the center. There was a symbol of heart floating towards their ship in the radar and Sora looked at the road of Gummi Ship, only to shock when he saw a giant black and green dragon. "Is that…what I think it is?" Sora asked. He looked at Riku to find the man was frowning badly.

"Maleficent."


	7. Sora's Trouble Over Riku

_**Namassuki**_

_**After All, We Are Meant To Be Together**_

_**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy is not mine.**_

_Chapter 7: Sora's Trouble Over Riku._

"_You're lucky, Sora…"_ - Roxas, Kingdom Heart II

* * *

Sora disliked darkness. He had always hated darkness. He will never go into a dark place without friend. Without Riku. When he found secret cave back in Destiny Island, Riku was with him. When he painted the art by the secret door, he was with Kairi. And when he was sucked into darkness, there was Riku with him.

Basically, he had been never alone when he's in darkness.

Now, Sora tends to like darkness. Why? Because something unexpected had happened a few minutes ago. While he was about to ask Riku of his secret admire, Maleficent, his ex-enemy had accidentally, according to her, attacked them whom she thought was her enemy.

"So you were tracking Heartless?" Riku asked Maleficent. They were now in one of the World Sora recognized as Halloween Town. Like always, whenever he was in another World, his appearance will changed into something that appropriate for that World. Since he was in Halloween Town, he had changed into a cute Dracula while Riku…

Well, Sora had to look at his best friend again to take another look on his best friend's appearance. He eyed Riku from top to toe. From his white face that covered with imaginary stitches over his nose and at the both side of the corner of his lips to the messy bandages around his neck and his arms down to his tore-up-trouser that exposed some deep imaginary bleeding wound.

'_Riku looks so cool even if he's a dracula…,'_ thought Sora.

"Yes. Apparently they have gone wild and couldn't be under my control anymore," said Maleficent.

"Do you know how did they come back?" Sora asked.

"I, myself, don't even know," replied Maleficent. "I was in my Black Castle, having a good tea when those Heartless attacked me. It pissed me off, really," said Maleficent.

"Hah. And they used to be your minion," Riku said. Maleficent's eyes flared. "Anyway, do you have any idea who could be responsible for those Heartless?" Riku asked.

"I don't know, like I said," Maleficent said before she turned around.

"Where are you going?" Sora asked. Maleficent looked at the brunet over her shoulder.

"Since you both are here finally, there's no need for me to track those things anymore. So, vanquish them," Maleficent replied before she vanished. Riku snorted.

"Easy said than done," Riku said.

"So what should we do now?" Sora asked. Riku silence. Sora looked around the familiar place. "Do you think I can visit my friend?" Sora asked. Riku instantly looked at the brunet and arched his eyebrow.

"Friend?" Riku asked. Sora nodded. "Who?"

* * *

"Sora!" A very thin and skinny skeleton swung his long arms and hugged the brunet then spun him 360 degree around for many rounds before he put down the dizzy Sora on the ground. "I miss you!"

"H-Hey Jack," Sora shook his head to get rid of the dizziness then grinned wide at one of his friends. "This place looks great," Sora said as he looked around. Skeletons were everywhere and green fires lightened the road. Smoke hazed the place but with the help from Jack's dog, they were able to walk without problem.

"Oh yes! Halloween will be coming soon and we can't wait to scare off those kids out there," Jack said. "Who is this?" Jack asked as he looked at Riku.

"Oh, this is Riku, my best friend," Sora replied. "Riku, this is Jack."

"Pleased to meet you, Sora's friend," Jack said, showing his hand. Riku stared at the boney hand for a very long time before he looked elsewhere.

"Whatever," Riku said. Sora sweatdropped. Jack blinked.

"My, what a grumpy friend you have," Jack said.

"Hahahaha. Sorry about that," Sora said. "Anyway Jack, can I ask you of something?"

"What is it?"

"Has there been any Heartless around?" Sora asked.

"Oh yes. The black thingies. It's everywhere around here. Been ruining our plan for the Halloween Day," Jack said. "But since you are here, maybe we can defeat them and I sure can't wait to dance with you anymore!" exclaimed Jack. Riku furrowed his eyebrows.

"Dance?" Riku's tone was weird.

"Oh. My combo attack with Jack is by dancing around," Sora said, sheepishly grinning. Riku frowned.

"Meaning touching your hip and hands?" Riku asked.

"…yes," Sora replied, somehow detecting Riku's tone getting deeper and noticing Riku's face getting grimier. "Are you all right, Riku?" Sora asked.

"No," Riku replied, frowning more badly and his aqua eyes were intensely on Jack.

"Is it me or is it cold around here?" Jack asked.

"You're right…" Sora shivered and he no needs to know where the colds came from. "Anyway, let's hunt those Heartless. Maybe we can get clue who is behind all this."

"Humph." Riku turned around then started to head towards the center of the town.

"Hey Sora," Jack called as they followed Riku.

"Yes?"

"Your friend sure is scary. Scarier than me, I think," Jack said. Sora sweatdropped.

"He's not usually that creepy. He used to be kind," Sora said. Jack quirked his eye. "But after we defeated Xemnas, he's changed…"

"You don't like new him?" Jack asked.

"It doesn't matter which one I like. I like both old and new Riku," Sora said, smiling. "But he worries me. I wonder what's been in his mind…"

"Hasn't he told you?" Jack asked. Sora shook his head.

"He's always quiet all the time," Sora said. Jack rubbed his boney chin. "He also has been grumpier this lately too."

"Whatever you mean?"

"He punched someone because he thought the person is pervert and tried to touch me," Sora said, sheepishly smiling weakly. Jack smiled then patted Sora's chest.

"You have a very kind and sweet heart, Sora. I'm sure he will tell you one day what's his problem," Jack said. Sora blushed. He turned to look at his best friend and sweatdropped when he saw Riku was glaring deadly at him. Or rather at someone next to him. "I hope he doesn't think I'm a pervert boney."

'_Not again…'_


	8. Riku's question

_**Namassuki**_

_**After All, We Are Meant To Be Together**_

_**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy is not mine.**_

_Chapter 8: Riku's Question._

"_That is not true! I will…"_ - Axel, Kingdom Heart II

* * *

"Where is Riku and Sora's current location?" King Mickey asked.

"They're heading towards Radiant Garden to check on Leon and the others," replied Roxas. King Mickey nodded in understanding. He took one book from his tall bookcase then flipped it open. His wide eyes scanned one page before he looked at Roxas and Axel before him.

It was an hour ago when he was having an evening tea with his wife, Queen Minnie when a black portal appeared in front of him and emerged out two peoples he knew very well. The two of them have brought him one shocking new of Heartless returned and went rampage in their safe island.

"So King Mickey, had any idea why Heartless return back?" Axel asked.

"It's probably like you said, Axel. Someone with strong darkness made the Heartless return," said King Mickey.

"Figure," said Axel.

"What are we going to do now?" Roxas asked.

"In the mean time, you both go join Riku and Sora while I check on the return of Heartless," said King Mickey. The two Nobodies nodded. "Oh and bring Donald and Goofy," King Mickey said before the two vanished.

"(Sigh) I'm tired…" Sora whined as he flopped down on the ground. His Oathkeeper instantly gone as the last Heartless popped gone.

"You want to rest?" Riku asked.

"Just for a while, please," Sora grinned. He received a ruffle from Riku before the silver-haired young man glanced around the Halloween Town where everything was in dull and black color. "I guess that is the last one," Sora said.

"Oh Sora, Riku! I couldn't help but to say thank you for saving our town once more! Let me show you how I repay my debt!" Jack exclaimed before he swung his arms around Riku and gave him a big hug. Sora chuckled when his best friend was struggling in vain from Jack's grip.

"Aww Jack! Give me a hug too!" Sora said. Riku's eyes widened when Jack unwrap his arms around him then headed towards Sora to give the very same big hug. Something's boiling inside of him and one feeling couldn't help but to seep through his heart. "Hehehe. Thanks Jack."

"No, thank you," Jack said as he knelt in gentleman way and kissed Sora's back of hand. Sora giggled again until he felt something weird. He looked at Riku and sweatdropped when he saw the young man, once again, was frowning badly.

"…We have to go now Jack," Sora said.

"Yes, we should," Riku said in deep tone.

"Very well, my friend. Till we meet again," Jack said. Sora waved his hand before he followed his best friend who already headed for the Gummi Ship.

"See you again, Jack!"

* * *

Their next location was none other than their destination, Radiant Garden and if only thing that made Sora felt relieve was none other than the fact that he met his old friends again. As soon as he stepped out of the Gummi Ship, he was greeted by four familiar faces belonged to the residents of the Radiant Garden and he couldn't help but to squeal and hugged the four peoples who were Leon, Cloud, Arieth and Yuffie.

"Sora! We miss you!" Yuffie hugged Sora back with extremely big hug.

"I-I miss you too-ugh-can't-breathe!" Sora choked.

"Ops!" Yuffie let Sora go. "Sorry about that," she said.

"Hey Sora," Cloud smiled.

"Hey Cloud," Sora showed his wide grin. Then he looked at Leon who just nodded at him. "Hey Leon." After that he looked at Arieth and his grin getting wider than before. "Hi Arieth."

"Hello Sora. How are you?" Arieth asked.

"I'm good. Until some Heartless attacked us," Sora replied, shrugging.

"So they attacked your World too?" Yuffie asked. Sora nodded. "Huoh…" Yuffie rubbed her chin when then she noticed someone else was with Sora. She looked at the handsome silver-haired young man that somehow reminded her of someone before. "Who's this?" Yuffie asked.

"Oh yes! This is Riku, my best friend," Sora replied. "Riku, this is Cloud, Leon, Arieth and Yuffie."

"I know," Riku said sarcastically. _'How can I forget them when they're the reason Sora didn't think about me…'_ Riku started to frown at the thought. Sora blinked.

"You know them?" Sora asked. Riku didn't answer instead he turned around and walked away from them. "Riku? Where are you going?"

"Nowhere," replied Riku though he's still walking from them.

"Is he all right?" Arieth asked, concerned.

"Sorry guys. I'll be back," Sora said before he went after his best friend. The four residents of the Radiant Garden watched as Sora gone around the corner to follow his best friend before they exchanged look.

"Boy, that young man sure is cold," said Yuffie.

"So that's Riku…" Arieth muttered. "He's completely opposite of what Sora told us."

"He reminds me of someone," said Cloud.

"Who?" Leon asked, quirking his eyebrow.

"Sephiroth."

* * *

"Riku! Riku wait!" Sora called Riku. They were now at the place where Sora had defeated one of the Nobodies, Demyx, and running from Vacant House to this place enough to make Sora tired from exhaustion. Yet he didn't give up on chasing after his seemingly troubled friend. "Riku!"

"What!" Riku shouted as he turned to face Sora, startling the brunet in the process.

"Riku…are you all right?" Sora asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Riku said in annoyed tone. _'No, I don't! I'm not all right! My heart is boiling right now because of that stupid feeling!'_

"Are…you sure?" Sora asked. Riku didn't reply. He stared at the brunet with his deep aqua eyes before he stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked elsewhere beyond the horizon. "Riku…?"

"Sora." Riku turned to look at Sora.

"H-Huh?" Sora was stunned of Riku's shimmering aqua eyes. He had never seen Riku's eyes were looking like that. Looking ever so beautiful, so intense and so amazing.

"Do you like Kairi?" Riku asked, serious.

"…What?" Sora shocked.

"Do you like Kairi?" Riku repeated the question. The question that enough to make Sora's face turned to red. Seeing his best friend's blushing, Riku frowned and decided to look elsewhere. As if Riku's shift was a bad sign, Sora shook his head and sheepishly blushing.

"Why do you ask?" Sora asked back.

"You won the race," replied Riku. Sora blinked before he realized of what Riku said.

"Yes I won the race," Sora said.

"You shared it already?" Riku asked.

"N-No. Not yet," Sora replied. Riku bit his bottom lips.

"Does that mean you like her?" Riku asked.

"Huh?" Sora blinked.

"And you want to share the fruit with her," Riku said. Sora blinked again. "And you'll be her boyfriend and lived happily ever after."

"Riku, what are you saying…?"

"Never mind," Riku said as he turned around and walked away. Sora blinked and blinked, mind was thinking and processing of what Riku had said as he watched the older boy returned back to their place. Being stupid he was, he never got the answer and that knowledge itself enough to make Riku felt relieve.


	9. The Attack of Someone

_**Namassuki**_

_**After All, We Are Meant To Be Together**_

_**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy is not mine.**_

_Chapter 9: The Attack Of Someone._

"_Light is good!"_ - Sora, Kingdom Heart II

* * *

Sora was confused.

After Riku left, he kept thinking about the silver-haired young man's words over and over again. He kept trying to understand what the young man was trying to tell him. He tried to understand from his words but mostly Riku did not say anything but asking.

'_Why did he ask me about Kairi?'_ Sora thought, furrowing his eyebrows together. When he did not get any answer, he let out a heavy sigh and headed for Vacant House. Once he arrived at the place, he was about to knock the door when his hand stopped midway.

He turned around slowly and came face to face with two men in black. One of them had black spiky hair like Lea, wearing black soldier uniform while other man had a very long silver hair just like Riku, was none other than the person he used to fight before.

"Sephiroth…" Sora shuddered just looking at Sephiroth's eyes.

"Is he the one?" The man with black hair asked. Sephiroth nodded. Then the man took a step forward and another and another until he was just a meter away from Sora. The brunet gulped as he stared into those blue eyes that somehow reminded him of Cloud's intense eyes. He was startled when the man's hand touched his cheek.

"Zack…" Sephiroth's tone deep.

"Chill Seph," Zack said before he looked at Sora with his blue eyes. Somehow, looking at those blue eyes made Sora's knee weakened that he immediately dropped onto the floor. All of sudden he felt cold around his body and his heart was contracting and expanding in fast speed.

"W-What did you do…?" Sora's voice was hoarse.

"Sora, the Keyblade wielder," Zack said. Sora frowned; face was showing more pain due to the contraction inside of him. He flinched when Zack's hand move from his cheek down to his chest. "The Keyblade usually choose the one with a strong and pure heart…"

"D-Don't touch me…" hissed Sora.

"And you are the one."

"I…will not hand over…" Sora slapped Zack's hand then clutched his front shirt. "…My Heart…" Sora said before he collapsed. Zack smirked as he stood up then turned to look at Sephiroth.

"I blame you if he dies," said Sephiroth.

"No he won't," said Zack. "I don't want Cloud to kill me."

* * *

Riku felt tired.

He was tired of thinking of Sora all the time.

Ever since the defeat of Xemnas, no, makes it ever since he was separated from Sora by the door to darkness, he could not stop thinking about the brunet at all. Every night he would dreamt of him, of his smile, of his red face whenever he was embarrassed, of his cute pouts and even of his deliciously body.

At first, he thought it was because he missed Sora as a best friend since they always been together but then he noticed something. Never once he thought about Kairi whom he was supposed to think of because she used to be his crush before darkness attacked their small island.

And it came to Riku's realization that he wasn't only missing Sora, but he also had fallen for the brunet. The proof was getting obvious on him when he checked on sleeping Sora in the tube. He felt himself hardened as he stared at Sora's body from top to toe. Luckily King Mickey and Diz did not notice at that time.

He becoming sure that he loved Sora when he could not stop but following Sora one year ago. He was happy every time Sora called his name or asked people he met whether they have seen him or not. He could not help but feel very happy indeed.

Yet, the happiness gone immediately as he watched Sora hugged Kairi when they met. He blamed Axel though for bringing the redhead girl to Sora and angry took him over at the moment. He did not want to destroy everything that time so he decided to leave when his heart flipped as Sora called him.

Yes, he still remembered when Sora cried as he realized the Ansem was him indeed.

At that moment, he could not help but to feel hope because Sora was crying when he saw him. Crying more than he did when he met Kairi. Wait, he did not cry when he met Kairi at all. He only cried when he met him. Sora only crying when he met him and he knew Sora was very happy that time.

They defeated Xemnas together and he was very happy when they sat together on the beach in darkness. At least he was with Sora at the moment so it did not matter where they were. Then they returned to Destiny Island thanks to Kairi's message bottle that opened the path.

Since then, he had hoped for the brunet to at least have a sign of loving him. Loving more than best friend. Like he did on him. But the brunet was too oblivious. Too stupid. Too naïve. Too innocent to love him. The brunet still loves Kairi and it hurt him more than anything.

So he decided to do something to not show his affection. He became silent. Non-social. Rude to everyone even Tidus except the brunet himself. He tried to hold himself from killing whoever touched Sora and just gave them a glare without the brunet's noticing it. He tried so hard to cover his feeling.

And it hurt him more than anything in his life.

"(Sigh) I'm amaze I will be saying this but…I don't think I have a chance…" Riku said, sighing again. He jumped from one roof to another until he saw Vacant House and stopped. He looked around the top area and when he did not see any sign of heartless, he jumped down.

_BOK!_

Luckily no one saw that. He stumbled when he hit something. Groaning, he rubbed his nose since his face was the one that hit the ground as he stumbled then glared at whatever caused him to stumble clumsily. Only then, his eyes widened in shock when he realized what caused him to stumble.

"S-Sora!" He rushed to his best friend's side and turned the brunet around. He bit his lip when he noticed how pale Sora's face was and the way the brunet kept gasping, it seemed the brunet was having a difficulty in breathing. "Damn it, Sora, wake up!" He shook Sora by shoulders but the brunet did not flutter open his eyes. "Damn…"

He looked around to see no one. Panic and worried, he scooped the brunet into his arms and staggeringly stood up, he ran into the Vacant House and banged it open harshly, startling everyone in the house.

"Riku, can't you at least knock the-oh my god! Sora!" Yuffie rushed to them and looked at Sora in concern. "Is he all right?" she asked.

"How should I know," Riku snapped as he walked pass Yuffie to the bed and placed his best friend on it. He stepped aside when Arieth, whom he knew had cure ability, decided to check on Sora.

"What happened?" Leon asked. Riku did not answer, was too busy to watch Sora. He turned to his right when he felt his sleeve was being tugged. He gulped when he realized it was none other than Roxas.

"What happened?" Roxas asked. Riku looked at the two creatures behind Roxas; Donald and Goofy, Sora's close friends during his journey. "Riku." Roxas's voice deep.

"He fainted in front of the house," Riku replied before he turned to look at Sora again. Roxas frowned. He watched Riku for a while before he looked at his human.

"How is he?" Cloud asked when Arieth done checking up.

"He's having a fever," replied Arieth. "Don't worry, he'll be all right," she added then she smiled at Riku. The silver-haired young man grunted under his breath before he took a seat on the chair next to the bed. Instinctively, he took Sora's hand and clutched it firmly. Of course, everyone saw that.

"It's rare for Sora to get sick, hyuk," said Goofy.

"Idiot. He maybe the hero, but that doesn't mean he cannot get sick!" Donald said.

"So…who are these two?" Yuffie asked as she eyed Roxas and Axel.

"Oh yes. Sorry for barging in without introducing," Donald said. "This is Roxas, Sora's Nobody and Axel, his buddy."

"Sora's Nobody?" Leon quirked his eyebrow. "You mean Sora have become Heartless before?" Donald nodded. Leon then turned to look at Roxas and Axel. He eyed Roxas intently from top to toe and could not help but to think Roxas looked a lot like Sora. "Why are Nobodies here?"

"King Mickey asked us to come here and help Riku and Sora," replied Axel.

"But it seems Sora got sick," Roxas said as he crossed his arms. "And like Goofy said, it's rare for Sora to get sick."

"Are you trying to say someone has just touched Sora and make him sick?" Riku asked without looking at the blonde. Roxas silence. Everyone silence. And the silence itself was heavy around everyone.

"Riku." Roxas patted the silver-haired man's shoulder. The young man did not budge. "Follow me outside."

"Busy," Riku said. Roxas frowned.

"NOW."


	10. Roxas knew

_**Namassuki**_

_**After All, We Are Meant To Be Together**_

_**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy is not mine.**_

_Chapter 10: Roxas Knew._

"_I will conquer this darkness…all by myself."_ - Riku, Kingdom Heart II

* * *

If one thing Riku did not like the most in the world, it would be losing Sora or being rejected from the brunet. Second would be the fact that Roxas wanted to have a private talk with him, without the presence of his best friend or maybe the nobody's boyfriend, Axel.

Riku didn't know but whenever he looked at Roxas, he reminded him of Sora. Even when he was first battling with the blonde, the blonde reminded him of Sora. They both looked alike except their attitude where Sora much cheerful but skinnier than the blonde. Their similarity in appearance was also the reason why he loses at the first strike.

He was afraid of attacking the blonde because he was afraid he might hurt him, meaning when he imagined him of being Sora, he was afraid he might hurt Sora. He didn't want to hurt Sora anymore especially after many times he did three years ago.

"Riku." The blonde's voice snapped him from his past's thought.

"Yes?" Riku crossed his arms. He was startled when Roxas drew out his Oblivion and attacked him all of sudden. "What the fuck!" Riku quickly parried the attack using his dark Keyblade. He pushed Roxas who nicely flipped backwards and landed safely. He quirked his eyebrow when Roxas's Keyblade gone in a flash. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"That's for trying to kiss me last time," Roxas said. Riku blinked before he blushed red.

"H-How-"

"I'm not an idiot, Riku," Roxas said. He stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"How do you know?" Riku asked. Roxas leaned against the wall then looked up at the clear blue sky.

"You're too obvious," Roxas said. Riku frowned. "Been noticing it since the last battle. Your aura were surrounded with lust when you battled with me."

"I'm not lusting over you," Riku said.

"I know," Roxas said. Riku quirked his eyebrow. "You were lusting over my human." Riku frowned. His Keyblade gone in a flash and he stuffed his hands into his pocket as he glared deadly at the blonde before him. "Why haven't you told him?"

"I don't want to," replied Riku. He walked towards Roxas then leaned against the wall next to him. Instead of looking up at the sky like Roxas did, he looked down at the floor before he closed his eyes.

"Afraid?" Roxas smirked. Riku snorted. "Riku," Roxas turned to look at the young man next to him. He watched as Riku slowly opened his eyes before the young man glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. "I like you," Roxas said. Riku's eyes widened.

"W-What the hell are you saying?" Riku's face flushed. Roxas smirked.

"Idiot. I'm not in love with you," Roxas said. He pulled himself from the wall and ran his hand over his blonde hair. "I just like you and you know what it means."

"…?" Riku arched his eyebrow. Roxas groaned.

"I still can't believe Sora likes you," Roxas said.

"W-What?" Riku shocked.

"Sora likes you," Roxas said. Riku's mouth wide opened. "Don't ask me whether he told me that or not. I just know. I like you meaning that Sora also like you."

"How can you be so sure?" Riku asked, frowning. "Who knows maybe you is just trying to make fun of me."

"Idiot," Roxas said. Riku frowned. "Axel told me human and Nobody are connected in term of feelings and thought. So I like you, which mean Sora also like you."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Well?" Roxas quirked his eyebrow. Riku frowned.

"What? You expect me to jump in joy right here in front of you?" Riku said. Roxas smirked.

"Well, I would love to but it wouldn't be a pretty sight to me," Roxas said. Riku groaned. "Anyway, you might as well tell Sora someday," Roxas said. Riku stayed silent. "And by the way Riku." Riku looked at the blonde. "I never really like Kairi and Namine. I like Axel," Roxas said before he left.

Riku stared at where Roxas said the words that enough to make him happy before he looked at the sky. One could see a smile slowly crept over his face as he thought of that possibility he'll be able to claim Sora someday. Of the possibility Sora might loved him someday.

Of possibility he and Sora would be couple someday.

* * *

He woke up at dizziness in his head. He opened his eyes and it took him a few seconds for him to remember where he was and why he was at the place and a few minutes for him to wonder why he was on the bed. Ignoring the pain in his head, he sat up and blinked as he looked around the house he currently stayed in.

"Oh! You're awake!" He turned to the owner of the voice who was none other than the ever so energetic ninja Yuffie.

"Goodness. How are you feeling, Sora?" Arieth asked as she placed her hand on his forehead.

"Just dizzy," replied Sora. He looked around the house again.

"Riku's outside with Roxas," said Axel. The brunet looked at him in curiosity. "Chatting."

"Oh…" Sora nodded.

"So, mind telling us what had happened to you?" Axel asked. Sora blinked.

"Huh?"

"Riku found you fainted outside of the house," said Arieth. "Did someone attack you?" she asked. Sora blinked again until he finally remembered what had happened to him that made him lying on the bed.

"Oh yes! Someone, no I mean Sephiroth and this guy appeared in front of me all of sudden!" exclaimed Sora.

"Sephiroth?" Cloud's face darkened.

"Yes! He's with this man in black spiky hair like Axel!"

"Huh?" Axel arched his eyebrow.

"Someone with black hair like Axel's?" Yuffie quirked her eyebrow as she stared at Axel. Cloud frowned.

"You mean Zack?" Cloud asked. Sora's eyes widened.

"How do you know that!" Sora shrieked.

"Zack has black hair like Axel," said Cloud. "So he's with Sephiroth, huh?" Sora nodded. "What did he do to you?" Cloud asked.

"Hmm…I think they wanted something…but I can't remember…" Sora said, furrowing his eyebrows. He clutched his head when he felt unbearable pain buzzing at the back of his head. "Ugh…"

At this moment too, Roxas entered the house followed by Riku. When the latter young man saw Sora's had already awakened and was clutching his head, he quickly rushed to the brunet and glanced at his best friend in worry and concern.

"Sora?" Riku reached for Sora's hand.

"H-Hmm?" Sora blinked at his best friend and a cute smile crept over his smile. "R-Riku. Where have you been?" Sora asked. Riku didn't answer the question; instead he rubbed the back of Sora's hand and squeezed it firmly.

"How are you feeling?" Riku asked somehow.

"Just dizzy," replied Sora.

"Who attacked you?" Riku asked, his tone was deep and somehow dangerous. Sora stared at his best friend, sensing something from the young man's body. Like anger.

"Um…Zack," replied Sora. Riku quirked his eyebrow.

"The dancing bone?" Riku asked. Sora chuckled softly.

"Not Jack Skeleton, Riku. Zack of…ugh…"

"Soldier," said Cloud. Riku looked at the blonde. "Zack from Soldier."

"You know the person who attacked Sora?" Riku's voice deepened.

"He's my friend."


	11. The Dream Changes

_**Namassuki**_

_**After All, We Are Meant To Be Together**_

_**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy is not mine.**_

_Chapter 11: The Dream's Change._

"_Who the hell are you!"_ - Roxas, Kingdom Heart II

* * *

"Um…I love you," Sora said at one figure before him. He tried to look at the figure's face but couldn't because the face of the figure was covered by thick smoke. He furrowed his eyebrows when the figure didn't reply any answer, like always, in his dream. "A-Aren't you going to answer that?" Sora asked, biting his bottom lip.

"Why should I?" the figure asked back. Sora bowed, somehow feeling hurt inside because for him, the voice sounds familiar and the person's tone sound angry to him.

"Don't…you love me?" Sora asked without looking at the person. He held his tears from falling as he listened to the sound of footstep, indication the person was approaching him or walking away. But since the sound getting louder, it could only mean one thing.

He raised his face slowly, saw the person's feet, body, arms, shoulders but not the face because the face still covered by the annoying smoke. He took a deep gulp as he waited for the person's reply though he already knew what will the person replied to him because every time this happened, it always been the same.

"You know it already," said the person. Sora blinked.

"Huh?" Sora blinked again. _'T-This is weird…wasn't he supposed to say 'I don't love you'?'_ He was startled a bit when the person's hand touched his cheek. _'The hand…'_ He shakily touched the person's hand and found it was so large and strong. _'The hand…so warm…so…familiar…'_ "What…do you mean?"

"You know the answer already, Sora," said the person. Sora gulped.

"Yes…I know already," Sora said, slowly retreat his hand from the warm one. Only then, he was startled when the warm hand clutched his firmly, not wanting to let it go. Sora bit his bottom lip, feeling hurt inside as he thought of the real answer. "I'm sorry for asking it…I don't know who you are b-but it hurts me when you…"

"Moron," said the person. Sora blinked. "I love you."

* * *

Sora woke up in start. Sweats trickled down from his forehead down to his neck, making him felt cold and shiver when the sweats made contact with the air around him. His eyes were wide in shock, confusion and perplexity as he thought of his dream just now.

He had always had the very same dream almost everyday. All the words, all the actions were the same but just now, the dream was a bit different. The first part was the same, until when the person touched his hand and the replied he got. Thinking about the warm familiar hand, Sora couldn't help but to think of one possible person who had such hand.

Who wouldn't know when everyday he will touch that hand or the person will held his firmly. Especially after last night when he had fainted and the very person held his in such soft and gentle manner. The very same hand he had hold last year before the battle with darkness and when he found…

"You're awake."

"H-Huh?" Sora blinked at the young man standing by the bed next to him. He found himself staring into beautiful deep aqua eyes belonged to none other than of his best friend, Riku. "Um yeah, I'm awake now," Sora said.

Riku quirked his eyebrow, sensing something's up with Sora before he flopped down next to the brunet. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Good," Sora replied as he showed his wide nervous grin. _'Why would I even nervous!'_ Riku frowned.

"Are you sure?" Riku asked.

"Yes," Sora replied.

"…"

"…"

"…sure?" Riku quirked his eyebrow this time. Sora gulped before he bowed. "Sora?"

"I-I've been having a dream…this lately," Sora said. Riku stayed silent. "Well, nightmare to be exact."

"What kind of nightmare?" Riku asked.

"Nightmare of…being rejected?" Sora answered unsurely. Riku stunned. "It's silly actually b-because this person who rejected me is-"

"Who?" Riku asked.

"A guy!" Sora exclaimed loudly before he quickly covered his mouth with his hands. He saw Riku's eyes widened when then he shuddered as Riku's eyes darkened and narrowed.

"Who?" Riku's tone harsh. Sora gulped.

"I don't know," Sora replied.

"…you don't know?" Riku asked. Sora nodded weakly.

"I couldn't see the face," Sora said.

"Then how do you know it's a guy?" Riku asked.

"Um…because of his hand," Sora said.

"He touched you?" Riku's voice went deeper.

"W-Well, it's large and warm…" Sora said, his face turning red. Riku frowned badly.

"So, he _touched_ you?" Riku asked. Sora nodded. He heard the silver-haired young man cursed under his breathe. "Since when did you have this dream of being rejected by this guy?" Riku asked in annoyed tone.

"Since we returned to the island," Sora replied.

"…you have any idea who is it?" Riku asked. Sora gulped.

"I think so," Sora said.

"Who?" Riku asked.

"…y-you want to know?" Sora asked. Riku nodded. "Why?" Sora asked. Riku stiffened.

"Can't I?" Riku asked back.

"Well…it's just that…"

"You don't want me to know," Riku said.

"Um…"

"You hate me?" Riku asked.

"No! I never hate you, Riku!" Sora said quickly.

"Then why don't you want me to know?" Riku asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"It's just that…" Sora bowed and bit his lip.

"Never mind," Riku said. Sora looked at Riku in perplexity and watched as Riku left the bed and headed out. He then let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes softly.

"It was you, Riku…" Sora said. "The guy was you…"


	12. Behind the seek

_**Namassuki**_

_**After All, We Are Meant To Be Together**_

_**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy is not mine.**_

_Chapter 12: Behind The Seek._

"_You're wrong! I do…"_ - Axel, Kingdom Heart II

* * *

Riku was frowning.

Badly.

He clenched his fist tightly that blood was dripping from it onto the roof he currently sat on. Soon, the blood flows down onto the ground. He only spread his hand when he felt pain on his palm and looked down at the red liquid glittered under a bright sun.

'_Why can't I just tell him?'_ he thought. _'Why can't someone as cool as you, just tell the moron Sora about your feeling, Riku?'_ He cursed as he gripped his fist again. _'Damn it! He's just Sora! Your best friend! Your partner! Your…crush…'_ He then sighed.

"Someone's in depress," one voice said, startling Riku who immediately withdrew his weapon and faced one tall man with very long silver hairs. Riku quirked his eyebrow as he stared at the person. "The name is Sephiroth," said the man. Riku's gripped against his weapon tightened.

'_Isn't Sephiroth the one Sora mentioned to be with Zack before he fainted?'_ Riku frowned more. "You're the one who attacked Sora…" Riku hissed. His eyes darkened.

"I prefer if you choose taking something from him," Sephiroth said.

"What? What did you take from him?" Riku asked.

"Not yet though," Sephiroth said. Riku frowned, eyes narrowing. "What strong eyes you have. No wonder Ansem used you before."

"Shut up!" Riku slashed his weapon and a razor wind headed towards Sephiroth in fast speed, to be blocked by a barrier. Sephiroth smirked.

"Your dark power is much stronger than light," Sephiroth said. Riku frowned. "Do you think he'll like someone who has a strong darkness like you?"

"What?"

"A child of light and a child of darkness. Two completely different worlds. You think he will fall in love with someone opposite of him?" Sephiroth asked. Riku stunned. "What will he think of you when you tell him of your feeling?"

"What…?"

"He'll hate you."

* * *

"Have you seen Riku?" Sora asked his Nobody.

"No," replied Roxas. Sora bit his lip. "Something wrong?" Roxas asked, sensing something weird about his human.

"Um…you know I have a nightmare this lately, right Roxas?" Sora asked. Roxas nodded. Of course he knew because everyday he woke the brunet up where the brunet sometimes furrowed his eyebrows and moaning while sleeping. Once in a while too, he himself dreamt of whatever his human dream of.

"So what of it?" Roxas asked.

"Well…I told Riku about it," Sora said.

"And…?"

"And he started to change," Sora said then bowed.

"Change?"

"Yes. I mean, not that he hadn't change before but when I told him it was a guy I was dreaming of, he started to sound…angry," Sora said, furrowing his eyebrows. "He's even madder when I didn't want to tell him who the guy was."

"You knew who the guy is?" Roxas asked, awed.

"Well…assumption to be exact," Sora said.

"So why didn't you tell him?" Roxas asked.

"…I don't know," Sora replied, blushing.

"…It's Riku, isn't it?" Roxas said. His assumption was right when his human instantly looked at him in shock before the brunet bowed in embarrassment. "How do you know it's Riku?" Roxas asked.

"I-I have a dream again just now…" Sora said. "And it's different than the previous."

"How different?"

"He touched me," Sora replied, blushing redder than before.

"Ah…"

"You know Riku always touched me before so when I dreamt of the hand, its warmness was the same like Riku a-and…" Sora's face turned redder and being his Nobody, Roxas immediately knew what Sora was thinking.

"You like him?" Roxas asked. Sora stared at his Nobody for a while before he nodded weakly. "Do you love him then?" Roxas asked again. This time, Sora took a long time to think about it.

"I don't know…" Sora replied then sighed. "I'm not sure of my feeling. And here I thought I have the most pure heart."

"Having the purest heart doesn't mean you have the cleverest mind, idiot," Roxas said.

"Hey!" Sora pouted. Roxas chuckled. And silence followed behind. "So…"

"You need to tell him," Roxas said.

"Huh?"

"Tell him about your dream, Sora. I'm sure Riku will not mad at you anymore," Roxas said.

"You think so? Because he's been grumpy this lately. I wonder why though," Sora said. Roxas stared at his Nobody in awe before he shook his head and sighed.

"Now I really wonder how come you have been chosen as the Hero," Roxas said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora pouted cutely again.

"Anyway, just tell-" Roxas's words were cut off when he detected a new presence. He and Sora quickly withdrew their Keyblades, whirled around and pointed towards one figure standing behind them just now.

"Y-You!" Sora's eyes widened.

"Zack, I presume?" Roxas said. Sora nodded quickly. Roxas then glared at the smiling Zack, hand tightened around the Keyblade. "You're not getting Sora's heart, Zack," Roxas said. Sora's eyes widened.

"How do you know?"

"I'm your Nobody, remember?"

"Oh…"

"Yes, like I said Zack, you're not getting Sora's heart," Roxas said, irritated without reason.

"Chill down," Zack said as he raised his hands to his shoulders level. "I'm here not to fight with you guys. I don't really want to hurt Cloud's friends."

"So you are Cloud's friend!" Sora exclaimed. "That's mean you're not evil, right?" Sora asked.

"He wants your heart, idiot," Roxas said.

"True, I'm not evil," said Zack. Roxas snorted.

"As if I will believe that," Roxas said. Zack smiled.

"It's true. I'm not evil. But I do need Sora's heart," said Zack. Sora gulped. Roxas's eyes darkened.

"Why do you need my heart?" Sora asked.

"It's the Key to open the door to darkness," replied Zack.

"You are evil. You wanted to open the door to darkness to release the remaining of the Heartless!" exclaimed Roxas.

"Please. Please. Just listen to me first," said Zack. Roxas frowned. "I have a reason why I wanted to release the Heartless."

"To conquer the world?" Sora said. Zack shook his head. "Huh? Then what?"

"I want to give someone a present."


	13. The Real Seek

_**Namassuki**_

_**After All, We Are Meant To Be Together**_

_**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy is not mine.**_

_Chapter 13: The Real Seek._

"_My friends are my heart…"_ - Sora, Kingdom Heart.

* * *

_He'll hate you._

"That…cannot be…"

_He'll hate you._

"Sora wouldn't hate me…"

_He'll hate you._

"Stop it…"

_He'll hate you._

"STOP IT!"

Explosion took place around him, destroying some roof and buildings. He dropped on his knee with his dark Keyblade as his support. Tears were flowing down from the corner of his eyes as he blinked at the ground and gritted his teeth.

'_Sora wouldn't hate me…we're best friend…we're so close…too close than other best friends…too close than Roxas with Sora…Sora wouldn't hate me…'_ Riku started to sob, for the first time in his life. The pain in his heart at the fact that Sora would hate him for him being gay and fallen in love with him was very unbearable.

He was young. Very young and Sora was much younger. Yet he had this feeling already. He loved Sora more than anything in this world. More than Kairi. Sora was his priority. Sora was the first person he decided to help. Sora was the first person he invited into the darkness but luckily, the brunet was a light.

He was a child of darkness.

Sora was a child of light.

A very completely different world.

Like Sephiroth said, they couldn't be together even if they have to.

But…

"Riku!" The voice of the child of light echoed in his head.

'_Damn…even his voice started to echo in my head. I must really love him…but he…'_

"Riku!"

'_Why can't the voice go away?'_

"Riku!"

'_Shut up! Shut up! You'll hate me if you find out I love you!'_

"Oi." Another familiar voice echoed in his head.

'_Damn it! Now Roxas's voice in my head!'_ Riku frowned. _'Wait, I never love Roxas…'_ So, he blinked again and realized a shadow was looming over him. He slowly rose up his face and looked up to find annoying-look of Roxas and a worry face of Sora behind the blonde.

"R-Riku! Are you all right?" Sora knelt before him and watched in worry at his clear tears. "You're…crying…" Sora touched his face and wiped his tears with his thumb gently. Riku shuddered at the contact of the brunet's hand against his face and couldn't help but to feel sick in his stomach.

_PAP._

One action was enough to tell everything from heart. The brunet rubbed his throbbing hand as he stared at Riku in shock and his stomach swirled around as he stared into Riku's deep, lusty aqua eyes.

"Riku…?"

"Don't touch me," Riku tried to hiss but only a whisper came out. Roxas frowned.

"Riku…" Sora bit his bottom lip as he watched Riku staggeringly stood up. He gasped when Riku fell backwards and he quickly rushed to the young man to catch him, only to trip and fell forwards. "O-Ouch…"

Their eyes were wide when they realized of their position with Sora on top of the handsome hero and their face turned red as tomatoes when they realized of their closeness in the position. If one thing Riku wouldn't want to do right now, it would be grabbing the brunet's back of neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

"I'm sorry!" Sora exclaimed as he scrambling to stand up. He patted his trousers nervously and blushing bowed down to avoid Riku's wide aqua eyes. Then he heard Riku stood up and he braved himself to look at his best friend. Riku was frowning badly. "Riku…"

"What do you want?" Riku asked.

"We met Zack," Roxas said. Riku frowned more badly. "He told us of his intention."

"…"

"He wants Sora's heart," Roxas said. Riku's eyes widened then quickly at Sora. "Don't worry, he didn't get it though."

"What do you mean?"

"Zack wanted to have some Heartless to give a present for Sephiroth," Sora said, bowing.

"What?" Riku quirked his eyebrow.

"Zack wanted Heartless as a gift for Sephiroth's birthday," Roxas said.

"You're not telling me he released some Heartless for Sephiroth to kill them, are you?" Riku asked.

"That's exactly what he wanted to do," Roxas said. Riku stunned for a while before he groaned.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Riku hissed. Then he looked at Sora. "Wait…did he get what he want?" Riku asked.

"No, he didn't. I won't let him get Sora's heart," Roxas said, smirking when Riku sighed in relieve. "But we do give him the Heartless."

"How?" Riku curious.

"We use our Keyblades to open the door instead of my heart," Sora said. Riku frowned.

"Don't worry. We released only a few amounts of Heartless," Roxas said.

"So I guess our job is done," Riku said.

"Yes. We'll be leaving soon after we found you," Roxas said. "And here we found you're being grumpy towards Sora." Riku stiffened when Roxas crossed his arms. He glanced at bowing Sora before he glared at the blonde. "I'll be waiting by Gummi Ship," Roxas said before he left.

Silence.

Riku didn't say anything but kept staring at the brunet.

Sora didn't say anything but kept bowing to avoid from looking at Riku straight.

And it annoyed Riku when he didn't get to see his crush's beautiful eyes.

And it made Sora nervous when he realized Riku kept staring at him with his intense eyes.

"Sora." Riku began. He was half-relieve when Sora finally looked at him though fear could be seen in his eyes.

"Yes…?"

"Who is the person…in your dream?" This time Riku's the one who bowed. Sora, being an idiot, perplexed for a while before he blushed red and looked down at the ground.

"A-Are you sure you want to know?" Sora asked.

"Yes."

"…I hope you won't hate me after this…" Sora said. Riku bit his lip.

"No, I won't. You're my best friend," Riku said. Sora looked at his best friend, stunned to see the silver-haired young man was smiling at him. His face heated up without reason and he knew he was blushing so he looked down at the ground again.

"It was you."


	14. The Said

_**Namassuki**_

_**After All, We Are Meant To Be Together**_

_**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy is not mine.**_

_Chapter 14: The Said._

"_Silly…"_ - Riku, Kingdom Heart.

* * *

"What do you think Riku will do when Sora told him of his dream?" Axel asked his friend.

"Probably kiss him passionately," replied Roxas.

"Hehehehe. That's like what I did towards you," said Axel. Roxas snorted. "But does Sora love Riku?" Axel asked.

"No," replied Roxas. Axel startled.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"Sora never had a feeling towards Riku, Axel. He just liked him as a friend," Roxas said.

"Ouch…I hope Riku wouldn't know that," said Axel.

"Oh, Riku knew." Axel quirked his eyebrow. "So he had to work hard to make Sora fall for him."

* * *

Riku was stunned.

Sora was blushing.

Riku was shocked.

Sora was nervous.

The silver-haired young man shook his head as realization hit him and stared at his best friend as if he had just said the most stupidest thing in the world. Did he just hear it right? Did he just hear that Sora said the guy in his dream he had been jealous of was actually him, Riku? Maybe his ears were betraying him.

"Riku, I saw you…in my dream," Sora said. Or maybe not.

"Really?" Riku hoped. Sora nodded. "Why…didn't you tell me?" Riku asked.

"I guess…I was afraid," Sora said. Riku stunned. "I was afraid you might hate me for dreaming about you all the time…it's really weird to dream about best friend especially when your best friend rejected your confession in your dream." Sora chuckled weakly.

"It's not weird," Riku said. Sora looked at his best friend, stunned when Riku smiled handsomely again. Then to his amaze, he saw Riku's face slowly turned red. "I also have been dreaming about you…"

"…Really?" Sora asked. Riku nodded. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, looking ever so cool. "I didn't know that…" Sora said then smiled. "I guess friend dream about friend, huh?" Riku felt hurt. Somehow, from the way Sora was saying, it seemed that brunet didn't know what the dream could mean. Maybe it was just a dream for Sora, but for Riku, it was more than that. The dream could mean one thing and Roxas's words of confirmation that he never liked Kairi or Namine made his hope up. Sora noticed Riku's sudden silent. He watched in concern as Riku furrowed his eyebrows together, frowned, cursed under his breath and kicked the ground childishly. _'Did I say something wrong just now? Riku looks more piss off than before…'_ Sora thought. "Um Riku-"

"Sora," Riku's aqua eyes intent on Sora's.

"Y-Yes?"

"I have to tell you this because I cannot hold it anymore," Riku said.

"W-What is it?" Sora asked. His heart thumping fast.

Riku sighed. "I love you," Riku said.

"…"

"…"

"I love you too, Riku," Sora said, smiling cutely. Riku stunned as he stared at Sora before he shook his head.

"No, I mean I love you. More than best friend," Riku said. Sora blinked. And blinked. And blinked. Until his head registered of what Riku meant and his face turned redder more than chili. His hands started to sweat and his heart started to thump faster than before.

"I-I-U-Um-R-Riku-W-What…?" Sora asked. Riku quirked his eyebrow before he sighed. Slowly, he approached the nervous and confused brunet, placed his hands on the brunet's shoulders and leaned down to press his lips against the brunet's. He had his eyes closed so he didn't see Sora's eyes were widened yet he could sense Sora's tense on shoulders.

"I love you, like that," Riku said after he broke the kiss. He had to hide his red face as he glanced at Sora's shock and stun and blushing face. He was afraid inside though for he was afraid Sora might all of sudden scream and yelled him for being maniac. But, to his relieve, Sora just bowed.

"How long…?" Sora asked. Riku blinked. Then it hit him.

"Since the door closed," replied Riku. "Three years ago…"

"…Riku, I-"

"It's okay," Riku said, cutting Sora's words. The brunet bit his bottom lip. "I know you only like me and that's enough for me Sora."

"I'm sorry…" Sora said.

"So long you're not in love with anyone else," Riku said in deep tone. Sora blushed red. "Are you?" Riku asked somehow.

"What? No! I never love anyone before…okay, I love Kairi before but after the battle…I no longer have any feeling towards her," Sora said, tilting his head in cute way. Riku smiled hidden but Sora caught a glimpse of it. "You look happy," Sora pouted.

"Who wouldn't? My crush had no feeling towards the girl I dislike," Riku said.

"…you hate Kairi?" Sora asked, his eyes widened. Riku blushed obviously. Suddenly, realization hit Sora. All this time he was so confused of Riku's action towards certain peoples around him and he missed every emotion Riku had over his face but only anger. "Oh!"

"…?"

"So that's why you kept glaring at them!" Sora said. Riku blinked. "You punched Lea for touching my hand, you wont let him go near me, you glared at Jack Skeleton all the time during my dance with him and you asked about Paopu Fruit was because of jealousy!" exclaimed Sora. Riku turned redder before he snorted.

"What? You just realized that?" Riku said in annoyed tone. Sora bowed.

"S-Sorry…" Sora said. Riku felt guilty then sighed. Ruffling Sora's head, he smirked.

"Well, it's not really your fault. You are a moron," Riku said.

"Hey!" Sora pouted. Riku chuckled and Sora couldn't feel happier than to see Riku laughed after one year of being anti-social type of person. Then silent surrounded them. "You know…" Sora began. Riku looked at his best friend. "I'm glad that you're finally laughing, Riku."

"Huh?"

"All this year you have been expressionless and it worried me. I thought something's in your mind within this one year and I'm glad I finally know what's troubling you," Sora said before he bit his lip. "But…I couldn't help you…" Riku sighed. "I wish I could love you, Riku b-but…"

"Hey…" Riku caressed Sora's face and forced the brunet look at him. Their eyes met instantly and thousands of feelings rushed into Riku's body. He wanted to claim the brunet right now if could but he knew he shouldn't. For he didn't want to hurt the brunet. "It's okay."

"But…"

"We can become couple if you want," Riku said. Sora blushed. "I don't mind if you don't love me back."

"Wouldn't that hurt you?" Sora asked, worried. Riku shook his head. "How can you be so sure?" Sora asked again. Riku smiled softly.

"Because I'm sure you will fall in love with me one day," Riku said in confident tone Sora had never heard before. The statement itself enough to make Sora felt something in his stomach and he couldn't help but to blush, and smiled.

"I guess…I should try," Sora said. Riku chuckled before he leaned down. Sora closed his eyes, heart thumping fast and head becoming dizzier as he felt Riku's lips on his. "That was a fast kiss," Sora said after Riku broke the kiss.

"I don't want to claim you right now," Riku said, smirking when Sora turned red.

"Are you really sure, Riku?" Sora asked.

"Yes," Riku said. He then held Sora's hand and put it close to his chest. "After all, we are meant to be together."

**THE END.**


End file.
